User blog:Baluar/Chapter 6 is now on the road
Let's try to get back to the "every Monday" policy I never put into practice. Now, into the actual story: We head into the God Arc storage section. The darkness is so absolute it appears we’re on the void. Suddenly, I realize that our Aragami forms might see in different wavelengths than our human forms, and I communicate it to my sister, who says: -Well, we might as well give it a try. It’s not like we’ve got anything to lose… Instantaneously, after we adopt our alternate forms, I realize my idea was correct: there is a very light, weird-looking shine coming out of the substance (ultraviolet, perhaps?). We head outside and find the reason of the… thing: the Aragami we defeated disintegrated, but didn’t, errrr, “dissipate” (its oracle cells didn’t lose cohesion). On one hand, it’s good: an unbinding Bias Factor should take care of this thing. On the other hand, knowing the oracle cells can attack us even if the Aragami is defeated is terrifying. We return inside, not long after changing our forms and shouting everyone to open the door. For some reason, the lights are off, causing Nia to shout orders to turn them one. Someone quickly obliges and the light returns in no time. No matter what, even if we can hardly stay on our feet, we have to communicate our news to Director Sakaki. Nia says to him: -Director, we’ve checked what was going on… it seems like that stupid Hannibal’s cells did not lose cohesion after we devoured its core. -Well, so the Hannibal didn’t dissolve. We will quickly apply an unbinding Bias so we can counter this… ooze. At any rate, I would like you to go out and pick a little bit of that substance so I can perform some studies with it. We have no choice, and so another trip ensues. We repeat the whole operation and take a sample of the cells, which we store in a bottle. By the time when we return to the Den again, we’re tired enough to appear dead. While the 3rd Unit takes care of the Bias Factor that should eliminate the oracle attack, I accompany Nia to her room (which is contiguous to mine) to desire her a good night, but my tiredness makes me fall asleep on the floor before I can get out. When I wake up, I’m over the bed, so I assume Nia woke up earlier and put me in the bed before leaving the room. I have a terrible headache, so I presumably banged my head with the floor when I literally fell asleep (aside from the strike the other Aragami gave me on the head). I go and speak to Hibari, who says: -Your sister’s out on a mission, Baluar. – Did she read my mind or something? I didn’t even ask. – Wait! Don’t go away! We’ve got an urgent quest and your assistance is necessary to complete it. – Oh, why do I hear that so often? – There’s an Aragami called Caligula in the Old City, and we can’t secure any staff other than you. It’s something like a Hannibal, but it controls ice and it’s weak to spark. Also, its attacks are stronger and wider ranged than that of most Aragami, so take heed. – Argh, I really need some rest. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic